


The fallen inheritance

by marukusanagi



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Ignis Scientia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: After playing FFXV AND playing FFXII ZA, I saw a nice fanart of Ignis as a viera, and then the plot bunnies attacked me. I have the vision of the FFXV cast in the FFXII world, but, this time, Nifflheim is a hume country trying to conquer the other races, and in the middle is Insomnia, the kingdom ruled by a dragon family, and is a haven for all the demi human races and those who oppose to the empire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> They say that art is a therapy for the heart…  
> The last two weeks I passed really bad moments, and the last point was the cancellation of the DLC’S and the sudden end of the travel.  
> But I still love FFXV, Noctis, Ignis and the rest. So I decided to write this story (that has an end and a plot…), but I was anxious and lacking confidence because i’m not an english speaker and only have grammarly to help me with the errors that can show up. So please, bear with me. It’s been a while since I don’t write long stories (or multi chaptered…)  
> This is for the people who still writes and love this world and it’s characters.

In the beginning, first existed the older gods. In the form of creatures, they gave shape to the woods and the rivers, to the sky and mountains. They were six, Shiva the glacian, Ifrit the pyreburner, Ramuh of the light, Titan the Archean and Leviathan of the seas, all ruled by one: Bahamut the draconian. 

These goods created the plants and all the living creatures, and, with time, sentient creatures were born, shaped with the form of their gods. They grow in numbers and shapes, like lizards, wolves, rabbits. 

In the continent of Eos, the ones blessed by Bahamut created a nation of Lucis, with Insomnia in the center. This country grew along its inhabitants, and for a era, the gods and his childrens were good.

Until one morning, a new race was born, lacking of the special features like the pointy and long ears, tails or fur, and also it lacked of claws and fangs. But these creatures showed great intelligence and capability to adapt to a world ruled by other beings blessed by the goods. For a while, the older races looked after the humes, as they called themselves, and they also mixed, giving birth to the halflings (the viera, the canes, the lupi, the dracones), and that was how the second era shined.

But all eras end. The races fought, the children turned against their parents and the wars erupted. The gods  tried to make the humes hear their voices, but it was in vain. They started to outnumber the halflings and the originals, and then created machines to open holes in the mountains, erase woods and subjugate the other living creatures (calling it domestication). They created a nation they called the empire of Niflheim, and since then the nations fought each other... 


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destruction

The smell of burning leaves, ashes and the war had reached their secluded settlement. 

Ignis cleaned his face and got up to look around, and then had he to close his eyes: a pounding pain crossed his brain, making him fall on his knees. 

Everything had disappeared. His home, the house of the elders, the big tree were he climbed with the other cubs and watched the woods. A small line of smoke raised a few days ago in the northern side, but the elders dismissed any preoccupation: the mist would protect them and the forest will tell them when the danger were near.

But the forest couldn’t speak about the humes and their machines, the metal beasts that spit fire, the soldiers and their guns. The trees feel under the rain of fire, the animals tried to run but many died in the attempt. 

Ignis got up shacked by his caregiver and tried to run to deeper in the woods, were the mist was ticker and odd shadows walked. Those horrors were preferable to fall in the hands of the humes.

But then something exploded close to him and the rest, and then everything turned dark.  

Strange voices came to his ears, in a language he never heard before. Big two legged creatures, that looked like lizards, were searching in the wastes, and one picked him from a leg and said something. Ignis got sick and soiled the creature paw, that screamed something like a curse and throw him at the floor. Ignis vision blurred and then everything went black again.

The second time he woke up, he was in a cage, like a simple beast. The lizard men had stopped next to a shore, and were eating next to a fire. Still dizzy, the young viera sat and looked at them, salivating. He was hungry, and even when most of vieras diet was based on vegetables, sometimes they eat meat for the nutrition.

“The little beat woke up”, said one of the lizards, biting his portion of chocobo meat.

“You think it’s hungry?”, barked another.

“Tcht. Give it some water, and bread, not too much… we need it docile for the market in Tenebrae.”

One of the lizards got up and went were Ignis cage was. It gave him a small piece of bread and some water, and the young viera scarfed it down. He watched and analyzed them: he needed to understand their language and the new world he was thrown in.

“We need to move fast. The market is in two days.”

Something was in the water, because Ignis didn’t remember too much of the travel to the market of Tenebrae. He remembered being loaded in a metal vessel and cross a big body of water that smelled like salt (a sea, according to the lessons he remembered). He saw chocobos, being used as working animals, and many other halflings he never expected to see.

“A male viera!”, say one hume that made some interchanges with his captors. “If I didn’t saw it, I would believe that only female ones existed!”

“They live deep inside the forests”

The hume looked very interest to Ignis, who crouched inside the cage.

“How much for it?”

The lizard man - Bagan, the leader of the group, barked a laugh.

“It’s beyond your possibilities. This is for those rich fat asses on Tenebrae.”

“You sure to take it there? That’s the Lupus kingdom…”

“That’s is under the Niff control.”

“Still… Insomnia is moving their troops after the attack of the Mist forest. They say many innocent halflings died there…”

“We aren’t under Insomnia race control or protections, so we need to look after ourselves. And this little shit was gonna die if we left it where we found it. So, if just a simple transaction.”

The lizard man keep on the travel. When they reached Tenebrae, Ignis was already understanding most of their languages and his situation: even when those were half beasts like him, he was just a thing, an object they were going to sell for profits. It took some time for him to understand the meaning of that, since in the forest he was taught to hunt and eat what he needed, save the leftovers for the hard times and protect his surroundings. The idea of giving something for “money” or “making profit” was strange, the only exchange he knew was trading something like hides or herbs with other of his community. The living in the cities was too strange for him.

Finally his captors decided to let him out of his cage, but still putting a chain attached at his foot. He couldn’t move too much, but allowed him to move and recover some strengths. 

Tenebrae was a beautiful place, full of people coming and walking and the silleblosooms filled the air with his perfume. Some people speak about something called pilgrimage to meet the oracle. Others about going to the empire to make fortune. One day, a moogle stopped and looked at him, but the poor fella was scared away by Baagan.

Several humes, dressed with heavy clothes and arrogance stop by him and talked with the lizard men. Many were interested in buying him, but Baagan wanted to make a really high price with his exotic capture, so all the potential buyers left angry or annoyed at the creatures.

“Stupid humes and their stinginess!”, yelled one of the lizard men, angry at that the days passed and they couldn’t sell Ignis. “This city smells and their people are poor, we came so far and nothing has passed. We should sell it soon or may have trouble.”

“They say some insomnians are around.”

“Bah! What can insomnians do here? The queen is dead and the princes are in the hands of the empire, even when the princess is the oracle. This is a legal business!”

“Unless when the business is selling a sentient creature of the nations.”

The lizard men turned and saw a young man dressed in white and silver, with mismatched colored eyes. The pointy ears in the top of his white hair showed that he was a lupus. A pair of dogs were with him.

“Release him.”

“Who are you to speak us like that? This young here was captured in the forest after and the law say we can sell anything we hunt.”

“Meanwhile is a mere beast. He is a viera”, the young man  unsheathe his sword and pointed the lizard men. “Release him. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

The lizard men were for his weapons, but then Baagan stopped them. He had recognized the boy.

“You’re… the young prince, right? Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret”, Baagan kept his hands up and walked slowly towards Ravus. “I believe this is a simple confusion…”

Ignis saw the other lizard men getting ready to attack the young prince. If he was expensive, surely a prince would be more…

“Look out!”

Ignis jumped and made his chain close around the leg of one of the lizars, and Ravus avoided a hit with a club that Baagan was wielding. Ignis didn’t hesitate and bited the neck of the lizard he had knocked down, thrusting his claws in the chest, looking for the soft tissue and a way to the heart. The lizard yelled and grabbed him from the ears, making the young viera scream in pain. Then something burning pierced his side, making the blood run from it. But even so, he grabbed the claw that wielded the knife and then made the blade pierce the heart of his attaquer.

Ravus had defeated the leader and the other with the help of the dogs that were with him. He turned to Ignis and with a swift of the sword cut the iron chain.

“You’re free now”, said the young prince. Ignis got up and looked around, a little confused. “Now you can return with your people.”

“There’s  no place for me to return. My wood and my home are gone, under the fire of the humes.” He holded the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. “That’s the way of the viera, those who left the wood can never return… Even when it wasn't their intention.”

Ignis bowed his head, showing submission to the young wolf. “I owe you my freedom, sir. I am in debt. I will follow you until my deed is pay.”

Ravus put his sword in the sheathe, looking around. Curious faces started to rise. He blowed a whistle and a yellow chocobo soon responded to the call. The prince caressed it beak and then looked at Ignis.

“What’s your name?”

“Ignis, sir.”

“Well, Ignis. Now you're my servant. I hope you show yourself worthy of the task.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one version of how Cor grew up and meet young Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be more organized when I decide to write, but well, here I am, digging my own grave…  
> I am really sorry if this is incompressible or bad diagramed… I do have an idea for the story and its conclusion, but filling the gaps are always the difficult- but also the most fun thing of writing.  
> AN 2: I wrote 500 words and passed all the next day hating it. So I decided to rewrite it and change the tone of the chapter since it was depressing and not what I was looking for. Also, I decided to change some of Luna’s motives for her future actions (later I’ll explain it since it was going to simply be mean to her, and she doesn’t deserve it). And lastly, for this story Cor and Nyx are in the same ages, I know Cor is older by ten years to Nyx, but I’m going to get him in a ship that it can be a little troublesome to some readers… so now they’re ten or so years older to the chocobros.

Cor Leonis was a love child. His mother, a brave and kind coyote named Plum, and his father was a pureblood wolf named Aquiles. They fell in love during a hunting trip to Duscae, and from then they eloped. Aquiles had to leave his family pack since they didn’t like to crossbreed and went to live a humble life in the Insomnia’s suburbs. His waking to the world wasn’t easy, his mother died in the birth and a dangerous fever almost took him too. But after a month of cares and running to the healers, the small cub started to gain weight, strength, and size, and then Aquiles decided to call him Cor Leonis, lion’s heart.

He wasn’t as big as other wolves but bigger than his coyote cousins, who loved him and was usual to see them running together along with other street urchins in the streets. Cor was a brave and little wild child, always confident in his strength and ready to fight any challenger he met on his path. Seeing his desire to see the world and his need to canalize energies, Aquiles contacted a friend he had in the glaives and send him there, with the hope to put in the right path his reckless boy.

Cor wasn’t too happy to be ordered around or having to deal with the strictness of the military life. But he knew his father wanted him to be better, to be somebody and a glaive was better than nothing. He made friends with the galadhains coeurls since the felines felt so out of place as him in the army.

He learned about his friends past: Nyx and Libertus grew up in Galahd, next to the river that gave the name to its lands. They confronted the empire until his country was attacked with a new unknown an numerous race of warriors, that never show fear, tiredness or pain, and even died to defeat their opponents. I was the young prince of Insomnia who saved the last pack of coeurls that still kept standing, so it was their desire to repay that they joined the glaives.

Cor turned 15 when he heard the news that his father died in an accident. He took some days to mourn him and, unable to know what to do with his remains, he accepted Nyx’s idea to go to Tenebrae and leave his ashes in the temple of the gods.

“And also, we can pray o find a beautiful bride to have our pups”, smiled the young coeurl. Cor wrinkled his nose to this idea, he really wasn’t interested in that or was a believer in the gods. But he played along and went in the pilgrimage with him, just to help to ease his pain and have something to do about it.

Tenebrae was as beautiful it was said, full of sylleblossoms and people coming and going to the temple and leaving his offerings. Some even went to the doors of the Nox Fleuret’s castle, since it was known that the female of that family was blessed with a special connection with the gods. In the temple to the moon goddess, he left the small urn with his father’s remains in hands of one of the acolyte’s, who promised him to put him in the ossuary.

Nyx was waiting for him in a tourist lookout on a hill.

“This is a very nice place”, he admitted when he reunited with his friend.

“Indeed. I love the fragrance of this place, it makes me remember of Galadh”, he stretched his body wavering his spotted tail. He accommodated himself against the veranda and sighed. “I wanted to live there, with my family running a bar and have many small kids running around the place. In the nights, eat the spicy curry all galadhian women learn to make. A simple life, hunting, eating and loving.”

They stayed there, silently admiring the peaceful life Tenebrae showed. Both of them knew that this was a simple illusion: Niflheim already controlled the little country and the Nox Fleurets were practically mere pawns to his expansion plans.

A young girl passed running by the, following a small green creature. She had cute pointy ears and a fluffy tail in her back, the signs that she belonged to the lupus clan. Nyx smiled and looked at his friend, licking his lips.

“Go”, said Cor, sighing. The young coeurl smiled.

“I meet some cute maidens of the temple. I’ll hook you with one of them! The most beautiful!”

“Yeah, yeah. You forget that my kind is monogamous”, explained the coywolf. “Now go. Your prey is escaping.”

* * *

 

 

The war with the hume empire turned more intense. The friends got separated since Cor wasn’t unable to use magic, so he couldn’t go with his companions to the same missions. Cor showed his own value to his king when he confronted and almost defeated Gilgamesh, a great black wolf that had named himself the lord of Cleigne. Even when he was unable to kill him, Cor could cut one of his arms and free the province of his influence, and the king was impressed by his bravery so he was assigned to be part of the dragon prince retinue, along with the young Amicitia, Clarus the harpy eagle, an old coyote named Cid and friend of the king and the advisor in training, Wheskam, a Miqo’te.

The young prince had decided to leave the safety of Insomnia walls and enter the battle personally when his fiancé, Aulea, member of the avians, was kidnapped by the empire. The king believed that the young age of Cor would make the prince his behavior less reckless.

The trip was hard, but Regis was a kind man, who looked after his companions and the others also made a nice company. Cor was really surprised about this since he had a very different idea of the royals and the noble houses of Lucis. Clarus was actually a very enthusiastic and kind of romantic man, Wheskam more pragmatic and great at cooking and Cid was the old bad mouthed uncle everyone likes to have. And Regis was a really inspiring man, who really was looking to put an end to the conflict and secure the halflings and the humes surviving. He really showed being in love with Aulea, who was also Clarus’s cousin.

Aulea was trapped in Fort Vaullerey, and after getting into it the young dragon unleashed his form and destroyed the place.

The years passed, and more and more battles were fought, Cor crossed the paths of his friends and then something that would change his life forever occurred. Finally, Lucis’s intelligence discovered one of the places the new troops of the empire were trained, and a small team was sent to infiltrate and discover what was actually happening in that place. Cor, with his natural ability to pass undetected and nonmagic user, was a good choice for the mission. He was paired with Crowe, the young golden coeurl that was part of Nyx’s group.

They took an airship to an area in the outskirts of Accordo, far from the limits of Altissia, and from there they ride on rented chocobos and crossed the border to the empire, looking for the fortress from where they got the info that the troops were trained. The land around was barren, but in some places, they still found remains of some old humes settlements obviously, they had to move when the military started to make their movements.

Cor dressed as one of the workers on the facility meanwhile Crowe waited for him five miles from the base, mostly because her race was uncommon in the area and also she “smelled trouble”.

The contact agent in the fortress helped Cor to enter but what he saw there would forever be engraved in his brain.

The first that impacted him was the smell. Like rotten meat and death, there were several bonfires were the remains of half-beast burned to ashes.

“They were experimenting using mist”, whispered the contact to Cor. “It took them too many trials to make it work.”

“Work?”

“Have you ever heard of humes and beast mixing their blood?”

They waited for a group of workers pushing a cart with supplies cross the path.

“This place should be destroyed”, they entered on the left wing and passed a corridor. He opened a door and Cor was unable to express his surprise and repulse. There were many cradles, were small kids slept or were nursing from a bottle. He walked around the room.

“They call them ‘dogotes’. They’re a mix with human and dogs or coyotes. They are trained from their birth to serve and obey the order of their masters, like good dogs. Their minds are clouded with the mist and they never know what is good or evil, they only obey.”

Cor stopped next to one cradle, were a young pup sat and looked at him. He had yellow fur, like a chocobo, and purple eyes, that looked at him with innocence. Cor felt his mouth got dry when the pup extended his arms to him, asking to be carried and loved.

“Are they already trained?”

“No. It takes time for the brainwashing to take effect, usually a few years. They never learn to speak unless it is needed”, the agent walked next to him and took Prompto from the crib. “This… group was classified as a failure, and they’re the next to burn in the bonfires”, he lent the boy to Cor arms. “Please, save him. Take him to Insomnia and show the king was is being done here, what can be expected to happen if we don’t stop the empire and the humes greed.”

The body was small and warm. The pup licked his face and wagged his tail, happy to finally find some touch to his deprived existence. Cor felt warm and some unknown feeling starting to bloom inside him and was incapable to not return the hug the child gave him.

“Does he has a name?”

“Number 0006-0204.” answered the other. “But I call him Prompto since he is always the first to ask for his meal and attention.”

“Prompto…”, repeated Cor and the child perked his ears at the name, smiling big to him.

* * *

Back in Insomnia, the recently crowned king Regis was also presenting his son as the future heir to the crown. The half-beast were losing the war, so, in order to recover forces, he decided to close the doors of the capital and try to protect his people. The young boy that he brought with him wasn’t too different from the rest of the children of the country, so he decided to raise him. He wasn’t sure to let him in the hands of others, and the bond he made with Prompto in the travel returning to Lucis was too strong, and Crowe joked to him that he had not found a son but actually his partner.

Cor didn’t mind what others say or think. The child was a sunshine in his life, and it gave him a reason to not die in the missions he was assigned. To know that somebody was waiting for him was reassuring.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really got difficult to finish... I really had to check the maps of the games and places, also look for info of Episode Prompto...  
> 
>
>>  
>> 
>> [FFXV - Eos Map with regions](//imgur.com/x0EVa)  
> 
> 
> I hope next chapter get more development of the actual story 

**Author's Note:**

> Short guide  
> Dragon: Lucis Caelum bloodline. King Regis was a golden dragon, and Noctis is the last and a black dragon, foreseen in a prophecy.  
> Ardyn is a red dragon  
> Eagle/avian type: the Amicitia is one of the most famous member of this race. Gladio is a golden eagle, Iris is a kestrel and Clarus a harpy eagle. Because they’re a noble family, is common to them to have arranged marriages and got engaged at the age of 16.  
> Viera: these rabbit/human always got my attention… I love the design and here Ignis is one of the male side, captured as a child after the forest where he lived was destroyed by the empire. He is rescued by Lunafreya. Aranea is also a Viera, born from a female Viera and hume father.  
> Canidae (the most common demi humans)  
> Lupus: the wolf type are the ruler family of Tenebrae, related with the cult of the moon goddess and sea, Leviathan. Lunafreya is a white one and Ravus a black wolf. I don’t know if (yet) if Pryna and Umbra have human forms for this story.  
> Coywolf: a mixed breed, Cor Leonis. They are very common and now respected because Cor became the marshal. They can’t use magic.  
> Coydog: a mix of dog and coyote, created in the empire for their experiments. Prompto is one of them, raised by Cor after he was rescued. I have the image of him only dressing a yukata and using two pistols. He is also besties with Noct.  
> Prompto may be in love with Cor. 
> 
> Feles  
> Coeurl: mostly galadian people are from this race. Nyx Ulric is a white one, and his companions are golden.  
> I know I’m leaving too much outside of this… I haven’t think too much about it.  
> The main story is a IgNoct story, where the prince must collect the remaining five of the Six magicities to stop the empire conquest. Ignis here is send by Luna to serve him and Gladio still mistrust him. But there’s a hidden agenda from the Nox Fleuret family and a hidden meaning of the prophecy (we all know that Noctis dies, right?), and when Ignis and the others learns the truth, loyalties will be put to test.


End file.
